Pride Of Saiyajins: Broken
by Gohan Strife
Summary: The begining of the Pride of Saiya-jins Collections.


**Broken Prelude**

**Pride of a Saiya-jin Collection **

Inspired by: Seether and Evanescence – Broken

Cobwebs flooded the barely lit room, while the raven haired woman let her arm tear through the spider's work of art; armed with a candle of light, and forcing the darkness to retire, while setting the flame upon a crate in the attic of her home. The woman dusted her clothing then knelt down before a large chest, her fingers pressing against the flaps and springing them open. Within the chest of treasures lay an assortment of photo albums, heavy and filled with a variety of her and her family's portraits. A shaky hand was brought to the first album, pulling the heavy binder from the chest. Moving the candle from the crate she had placed it on prior, she moved it up more, and took a seat on the crate, placing the album upon her lap.

Her fingers traced along the Son Family stitching she herself had sewn, her chest rising and falling under forced controlled breathing. The tips of her fingers pulled the first page open, the first photo sending waves of images flashing by her face, while old memories stirred once again.

oOoOoOoOo

Chi-Chi panted heavily, with her hands on her knees, her form arched over in exhaustion, eying the large brute before her with a look of pure question. They had fought in the world tournament together not too long ago, and the match they had then was nothing to what she was facing now. Their wedding had been as she had dreamed with the man she had dreamed it with since she was a young child. Though the man was a little rough around the edges, he held an innocence like no other; good and pure. Even in battle, the man would continue to show his virtue, fighting with a style she herself had never seen; as if the man were making it up as he went along.

His movements were fluent nonetheless, as if it took no thought movement in order for his limbs to react; as if his body reacted completely on its own, while he simply sat back and enjoyed the ride. Drenched in sweat, and still unable to catch her breath, the girl forced herself from her current slightly-crouched state, with an arm extended to voice her opinion.

"Goku-"

His image was gone; completely vanishing from her line of sight. Instantly, her father's blood kicked in, throwing her arms up in a defensive state, while her legs bent at the knees; preparing for a strike from any location. Her weight shifted constantly from foot to foot, her eyes darting about and loosing all sight of her new love.

Instantly, her body shifted to the right, her head just barely missing an uppercut that would have most likely sent her flying backward. Her back suddenly arched back, ducking under a roundhouse kick; the boot of its owner scraping against the belt her training attire wrapped tightly around her torso. Having to now continue her current flow of motion, her back arched so much, her palms were to the floor; now lifting her legs up into the air, and just dodging an attempted kick out of her legs. With her body's weight upon her hands, she sprung her body back, hurling herself into the air in a backward cartwheel, with her boots landing perfectly synchronized, her hair wildly flying about in attempts to keep up with her movements. The image of her new love suddenly flashed in front of her, ebony hues widening upon the expression played out on his features. A smirk; a playful smirk. The once exhausted woman just caught her second wind.

'_Is he…?'_

She wouldn't have time to complete the thought, while her arms crossed over her chest; blocking the powerfully packed fist that drove toward her chest; skidding her boots across the tile flooring they fought upon.

'_Is he even…?'_

She broke apart from their current round of melee, rolling under a spinning jump kick, which smashed into a stone structure toward the end of their sparring ring. She preformed to hand springs, then sent her body into a high backflip, launching her body high into the air, and landing with perfect grace, while splitting the two far enough apart for her to get a good look at the warrior she married once again.

The smirk was once again upon his face, while he stretched his back upward; straightening it out. A hand was placed upon his hip, while the other took a moment to scratch just under his nose. His lips formed a traditional Goku-grin, letting out a snicker as he let his image fade once again with his inhuman speed.

'_Is he even trying?'_

The woman couldn't figure the man out. What was once a walking open book seemed to be the rare piece of literature that was made in such an old language, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't decipher. Beyond the scenes of the outside world, in this small dimension the man placed himself in, this one moment of battle. It seemed that this was when the man was intelligent the most. Like a mask, it appeared suddenly as if the entire innocence he held was simply an act he would place for misdirection. She suddenly smirked, as if she had understood the man completely now. Her body would fade like Goku's had, with powerful blows echoing through the large room held for them only; strike after strike until the two broke apart, panting heavily in efforts to catch their breath.

It hadn't been too long ago that the girl could keep herself even with the man, but now … she shook her head. It was as if he wasn't trying; as if this were merely a game, where as she herself could barely keep up. The raven haired woman suddenly felt arms wrap up from under her arms, grasping her in an arm lock from behind. Right away, the woman protested against the attempts; arching her back forward, while her elbow drove into the orange gi top behind her, right into the strange hair-styled fighter's risen knee, having shifted his body simultaneously with the girl's own movements. Weight was suddenly lifted from her, making her movements slightly quicker. Her legs lifted into the air, as she flipped her from back to safety, until she realized just why her movements were quicker; why her weight was lighter, why there had been less wind resistance against her movements, and just why her legs were suddenly greeted by a cool breeze while she landed upon her feet.

Her eyes went to her lower portion; where the lower part of her kimono should have been; the large belt that wrapped around her torso and kept the cloth together all but lost. Ebony hues shifted to the long trail of blue cloth; all the way to the grinning Goku, who held the sash that had been around the girl's abdomen loosely between his index and middle finger. Her cheeks flushed red, while her booted foot slammed into the floor rather childishly, though fully aware that he had once again beaten her at this 'new' type of sparring match Goku himself had conjured up; completely shredding the innocence look she now knew for a fact had to be pure deception.

"Damn you Goku!"

oOoOoOoOo

Chi-Chi brought the hand that was clenching at the cloth upon her chest to her cheeks, gently stroking the tears that fell from her eyes. Her hands moved along the picture of the two of them at their wedding; just after the Martial Arts Tournament, the Budokai. A few pictures of her family and friends; as well as a variety of fighters that had traveled along side Goku since he was young, some longer than others. Pushing her emotions aside, the woman placed the tips of her finger upon the next page, flipping it through while more memories flooded her mind, flashing before her eyes as if she were reliving the moment.

oOoOoOoOo

"Goku?"

Chi-Chi's voice was so quiet, she herself could barely hear it; though to the ears of the man before her, the sound easily caught his attention, though his movements refused to turn to face the woman. Instead, he waited for the girl to continue with the question he knew she would ask. Instead of asking, however, the woman's arms would wrap slowly around his waist, while her head leaned against his large shoulder. Goku smiled at the girl's actions, lifting his arm and placing it over her shoulder, holding her in a loving embrace.

"He still needs a name."

Once again, her voice would be low; a barely audible whisper, though a tightening of the arm around her would prove the man had indeed heard her words.

"I know."

She let her eyes fall upon the small child currently lying in the small crib before them; sleeping soundlessly while he curled up with his tail, similar to the one Goku himself had grown up with.

"Are you sure you don't want to name him after you?"

She felt the man tense slightly around her, but as quick as his arms had tightened, they relaxed, and pulled her into a more loving hug. Her dark hues traveled up to his features; blinking to the soft expression he held. Though loving and caring, it held a confidence she could only dream of holding; a look she only saw when he was fighting. She let her head softly rest against the orange gi she would for the life of her, never get him to change out of.

"I want him to become a scholar, Goku."

She noticed his face hadn't flinched at her opinion like he had expected, though knew it hurt him. Chi-Chi wanted her first born son to be smart; quick witted, and skilled in a variety of fields. She wanted him to grow up with an endless amount of possibilities for the future. Her eyes caught the glimmer that reflected from the moon through the window in the tall man's eye, while he shifted his view downward to her, never letting his smile escape his features.

"If that's what you want."

Chi-Chi knew the man had just accepted to something that tore him inside, but she knew it was for the best. Sure, her life was great with her Goku and new born but still nameless son, though she wanted him to grow up with more options than the simple secluded forest they homed near Goku's grandfather's house. The woman blinked her eyes slightly, as if suddenly knowing what would make Goku more adept to the thought of their son becoming the future savior of the planet through some sort of medical science breakthrough; curing diseases, or abolishing some sort of medical mystery.

"Chi?"

His voice was almost pleading, bringing the woman to a stand still instantly in her current thought process. His dark bangs shaded his eyes, though she knew a serious expression could be held within the darkness, ebony hues blinking while they became fixated upon their small child sleeping before them. The woman pushed her own thoughts aside, while she leaned into the man, parting her own lips to respond.

"Yes?"

"Can we name him after Grampa Gohan?"

Son Gohan. Chi-Chi couldn't believe her thoughts were finished by her husbands words. She let her hand move rhythmically over his training undershirt, through the top portion of his gi, letting out a thoughtful sigh. She parted from her husband, leaving him to question; though her actions proved louder than words, deciding the best way to answer her husband. She hovered her form over the young child, placing her lips to his forehead. Raising her form back up again, she smiled while tilting her head to the side, and officially welcoming the small child into their life.

"Welcome to your new home, Son Gohan."

oOoOoOoOo

The girl sob silently, while attempting to catch her uneven breathing, her heart aching at the picture of her Goku-san holding a baby Gohan in an awkward positioning, with a younger version of herself sighing heavily in the background. Her father must have taken this picture. She breathed in deeply, while her weight became completely held up by the large beam to her left; leaning her left shoulder against it while she continued to force herself to remember the years she tried to forget.

oOoOoOoOo

"Can it old man!" Chi-Chi let her voice call out in her final attempts to gather some sense in what was going on. Currently slamming her foot into the sand, she had her father drive her completely across the ocean to the Turtle Hermits' house, where the bald-headed monk had suddenly taken refuge to when he still refused to tell her what had happened to her only son and life partner. "Where's my family?"

Her intense glare shot back and forth between Master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit of the Kame Island, and old sensei of Son Goku, and Krillin, the other student of the Turtle Hermit, and long time best friend of her husband. Her eyes were lit aflame and mirroring the rage she felt inside. It had been too long since the last time she had seen either of the two of three most important men in her life; the only men in her life, and she couldn't help but let her furry reign over until hell itself spat out an answer for her demanding question.

"Chi…"

The raven-haired girl instantly dropped her façade, knowing good and well that tone in her father's voice. It was pleading; as if not to question the whereabouts of her family any farther. With a sudden pain in her heart she had been trying to ignore since the moment she allowed her husband and her son to go off on their reuinion alone, her hand clenched to her chest. Her eyes lost the fire, and became replaced by a misty, small childish expression; one of whom pleaded for an answer to a question she feared would destroy her.

"Roshi-sama," her voice pleaded, while they became filled with mist. "What happened to my Goku?"

His eyes averted her own; like to positive or negative electrons, reversing direction, and never attracting to one another. The man continued to avoid contact, until she moved to the slightly shorter bald man, Goku's best friend, and partner in the Turtle Hermit Training.

"Krillin-san …"

This time, Krillin would direct his eyes straight to the girl's own; a look of seriousness upon his features. While she herself found it impossible to turn away from, she simply let herself watch over every emotion pass by, each telling the story of what exactly happened. First, there was fear. Fear of a powerful foe; an opponent neither Goku nor Krillin could stop. Emotion built up within the woman; suddenly feeling like a small child, feeling herself completely breaking down. She could almost picture the last words escaping from his breath, suddenly feeling her soul ripped violently from her body.

I'm sorry, Chi … 

oOoOoOoOo

The woman's stomach muscles tightened at the memory of her husband's death. Her son had also been taken from her at such a young age, to be taken under the ever so watchful eye of Goku's once most hateful rival; to be trained under for an entire year. She had lived by herself all those years, with no words from either, though had constant calls from her blue-haired friend from Capsule Corporation; a friend she hadn't even known she had until the days just before her son had set off for the planet Namek.

oOoOoOoOo

"Bulma!"

Chi-Chi nearly jumped across the field, as she ran with outstretched arms toward the slightly older blue haired woman, who returned the girl's actions by embracing the girl in a much needed hug; friends reuniting after the blue haired genius returned from her adventures to Namek.

"Where's Gohan?"

A quick inspection would find the girl completely void of companions, searching about frantically through the main double doors of Capsule Corporation where Bulma had just entered from. Before the girl could respond, Chi-Chi was already through the doors and outside, calling out her son's name.

"Chi," Bulma quickly yelled out to her when she got to the doors. "They're all in the back … but-"

"They?" Chi-Chi quickly gleamed; knowing that nothing could stop her husband from returning home. With her eyes becoming larger by the second, Bulma's started to cringe; as if somehow not expecting the girl to be happy that her husband and child were finally home. "What is it?"

"Its…" Bulma quickly avoided the question with a shake of her head, grasping the girl's hand in her own. "Quick, they're summoning the Namek Dragon."

"They?" Chi-Chi found herself repeating, while being dragged through the house. There were only a few reasons why they would ever summon the dragon; and one was to revive those who had lost their lives defending the planet. Her heart instantly felt that all too familiar stabbing pain, reaching all the way across her chest, staggering a moment in mid step, and nearly bringing both her and Bulma down to a stumble. She quickly collected herself, however, just as they reached the back door patio that lead into the garden where currently sat an endless amount of … Piccolo-like creatures, gathered around a dragon far larger than Shenron himself. The girls had made it just in time for Chi-Chi to over hear her youngest son speaking to what seemed to be some sort of elder of the race that was set before her; not baffled by the least in the scene.

"… revive the rest of them when we collect the dragonballs again."

Her body froze, while Gohan's eyes instantaneously met her own; both freezing in movements and words. The elder seemed to take no notice in the two exchanging glances, while mother and son locked upon one another, completely voiding the world around them while a conversation developed with mere eye motions. Once again, Goku had been over powered, it seemed; and once again, he would be brought back to them, provided the dragon complies with their wishes. Why shouldn't he? Was he not the dragon that Shenron himself was based upon? The ramblings of a tongue unfamiliar to her ears would bring the raven haired woman from her thoughts; focusing upon the words in which he spoke, waiting for the man of her life's name to pop up.

Though, she suddenly remembered the others. All emotion was pushed aside, letting a hand rest worryingly upon her forehead, while her head tilted downward. How could she be so selfish? They had been gone for so long, did they not have loved ones who missed them as well? Was that not the reason for her son and husband's trip in the first place? Thoughts and painful emotions brushed aside, the woman allowed herself to become washed away by the environment around her, while she simply waited; waited for her turn to be reunited with her own hero of the day.

The dragonballs of Namek seemed to work differently than the one's of Earth; being able to only wish back one being at a time being a slight drawback, though the fact that they could receive three wishes in one fail swoop, the woman cared not. It seemed she was that much closer to seeing her husband. Also to her advantage had been the planetary alignment of Namek to the bright stars it rotated around. Apparently, the years were shorter on that planet; making the conversion to an Earth year much shorter; rounded down to only a few months. When the dragon was brought forth a final time; and when Chi-Chi was up at bat, ready to have her wish, and dream fulfilled; the dream of her and her son being reunited with her husband; the dragon suddenly refused her wish.

"What did he say?" Chi-Chi suddenly asked, noticing the dragon had broken the normal routine of reviving people from the dead. The elder Namek seemed baffled by the dragon's response, and turned to the woman, giving an equal questionable gaze she had given him.

"He said he couldn't revive Goku because…"

Instantly, her world was shattered around her, all sound, movement, color, objects, everything around her, and even time itself stopped while her eyes widened; her hand gripping her chest while her head spun. Couldn't revive? Why not? Why couldn't he be revived? Did she not wait long enough? Was it still not her turn? It wasn't fair! She waited far too long!

"Because he's not dead."

Chi-Chi popped her head up, as reality suddenly dawned upon her; blinking the wonderment from her lost expression.

"Not … dead?"

oOoOoOoOo

Chi-Chi quickly shielded herself from the resurfacing memory by flipping the page once more; taking in the view of two blonde haired Saiya-jins, a view that cracked her lips into a partial smile. Though at first she had been completely against the Super Saiya-jin Transformation, seeing the two acting out such a normal life only days away from a battle that could have very well destroyed the planet, she had cherished.

oOoOoOoOo

"Goku?"

The man wrapped his arm around the girl's smooth stomach, letting her meld to his form, cradling her in his arms. He parted his lips to speak, but Chi-Chi continued to speak her question nonetheless; a habit Goku himself would never get used to.

"Are you going to leave me again?"

She felt the man flinch at her question, knowing she could word it no better. She knew it sounded harsh, but she had to know; had to be sure. Before, she never got this chance; this time spent just before the world became placed upon her husband's shoulders once again. They knew exactly when and where the battle would be held, allowing some time for the warriors to spend time with their families and friends. So here she was, with her life partner next to her, gently kissing the back of her bare neck while she laid upon her side, her head cushioned by the soft pillows she herself had set out, though had to retrieve it from the floor from their earlier activities.

"You know I don't intentionally-"

"I know," Chi-Chi interrupted the man in mid thought, knowing the words that were to come before he spoke them. "I know it's always up to you to save the world. But for once, please … just this once, promise me something."

Chi-Chi pulled herself from her side, while she rolled onto her back, looking intently upon the leaning form of her husband, her eyes reflecting the sadness and loneliness she had felt all the years he had been away. He watched her with equal emotion, grasping a hand in her own while allowing the girl time to speak her wishes.

"Promise me," she said softly, while she stroked the hand that held her own upon her cheek, tilting her head upward. "Promise me no matter what, you'll come back to me."

Chi-Chi watched the expressions play across his face; his bangs falling slightly over his eyes, making the shadows cross over his face and forcing his eyes to become dark. Though his voice held the confidence it always had, it hinted the doubt he knew she would catch.

"I promise, Chi … no matter what, I'll always come back for you."

oOoOoOoOo

Chi-Chi had her entire body leaned against the pillar to her side now, sobbing uncontrollably against it with her head hung low. Tears streamed down her face; falling upon the photo of her husband and son with bright yellow hair, their features similar to each other in so many ways. The woman let out a heart filled sigh while her eyes closed, remembering the moment just a little more than a month ago when her son had come home with the news.

oOoOoOoOo

The raven haired woman clenched to the cotton around her chest tightly, while grinding her teeth against her sleeve. Her wide black hues focused intently upon the still blank blue screen that prevented her watch over her only son. She had nearly fainted when her husband had given up over the evil android Cell; though she could tell just by the picture upon the screen that he had given it his all. He had put everything he had into the fight, and her heart ached when she heard him admit defeat; something she felt the man would never do.

With the introduction of her son, Gohan into the fight however, the woman did faint, though was quickly awakened by the rage she had felt toward her husband. She wanted to forbid Gohan into going to the Cell Games at first; though with the training she had allowed them to do already, she knew there was no way into talking her husband out of it.

And now, right in the middle of the very fight that would determine the outcome of the planet, she was staring at a blue screen; completely void of any sort of battle or image of her son or husband. The woman felt helpless, as she fell to her knees with her face mere inches from the screen, all worse possible scenarios floating by her mind. Her imagination heeding no mind to censoring graphically detailed violence, her stomach twisting in knots, while her teeth gripped harder upon the cotton she currently held, nearly tearing a good sized chunk right off.

She felt the large hands of her father attempting to comfort her by rubbing her shoulders in a soothing way. The tension in her body had been so high, she was stiff as stone; her breathing slow and barely audible, while her eyes remained fixated upon the screen, simply waiting for the moment it changed. Waiting for the announcement that her son and her husband had defeated Cell, and that the world was saved. She would then scold Goku for having her son fight, and everything would be okay. Everything would be back to normal, and they would be able to live out a normal life again. As a normal family.

"Mom?"

Chi-Chi's gaze was instantly ripped from the blank blue screen, and toward her son's voice. She froze in mid breath, her heart stopping while time itself seemed to come to a halt. Ebony strands spiked outward in all directions, similar to his father's. There hadn't been a scratch on him, though the purple training ware he had chosen to attire himself with had been nearly shredded to mere pieces of cloth barely held together. A look of power and exhaustion was wiped over his face when he had entered, but as the time around her slowly started to tick once again, his face softened instantly, holding a hint of sadness.

"Gohan…"

Her eyes searched beyond her son for her husband, who should have been standing behind him. He should have been standing there with a hand upon Gohan's shoulder, with a grin upon his face. His expression would have read that of a proud son, a father who had just watched his son become a man. But there was no father figure in the background, and the instant her brain registered that fact, her eyes reached her son's own. They searched for an answer; pleading her thoughts not to be true for the countless time.

"No…"

oOoOoOoOo

Chi-Chi sobbed uncontrollably against the pillar; the photo book being thrown weakly back to the chest, knocking the cover down to lock shut. Her hands went to her face, while she leaned into her arms, resting her elbows upon her bent knees. Goku knew he wasn't strong enough for the battle. He knew he didn't have the energy to put this final enemy to rest. He knew, however, that there was one that was powerful enough to stop him, and that was her own son; Gohan. If he knew this, then why did he still fight? She didn't want either of her men to fight. He had lied to her; not once, but twice.

'Damn you…' 

She didn't want her son to fight. She didn't want to see her baby boy become the warrior that his father was. He was too young when he first began to learn to fight. He wasn't ready. He was supposed to become a scholar, not a fighter.

'Damn you, Goku…' 

Goku had promised her that he would come back. He said that no matter what, he would find a way back to her. But, like the time she had come to think he had been killed on Namek, she had been denied her wish. Denied the wish of her family able to live out a normal life, together. No dragon would be summoned, and no wish shall be granted. The man of her life had dubbed the world safer without his existence; that all the terrible creatures and beings bent on destroying the planet were his own cause. He now acted as if everything was his fault; taking blame for every creature that threatened to destroy the planet.

'It wasn't his fault…' 

It was her own fault. She didn't know how or why, but she knew it was her fault her husband was gone. Maybe it was because she had pushed too hard on Gohan's studies. She had been too strict on them when they attempted to train for the androids. She raised her voice a lot to dictate her point, but she hadn't meant to be overpowering. She didn't mean to always force the two men in her life away to train and fight all the time.

She felt herself collapse to the floor of the attic with a thud, her right arm extended outward while her head fell into it, falling onto her side. She let out a groan when she hit the floor, only stopping her cries for a moment. She rolled from her side to her stomach, lifting her head from the ground and viewing an old antique mirror that stood a few yards from her. It, like herself now, was showered in webbing, stretching all across the gold trim, and dust-filled glass that showed her very own reflection.

Her face was beet red, and stained with tears. Her eyes were also puffy and bloodshot from crying so much. Her face was thinner than she remembered; her cheek bones easily noticeable in her reflection. She was nothing like the pictures she had just been looking at. Her eyes avoiding her own in the reflection, lowering her view while her head rose; pushing herself from the ground she had fallen upon. Her muscles were tired, and screamed in protest to the amount of effort she put into simply rising from the floor.

She rose to her knees, slumping back to a sitting position, while resting her back against a crate, letting out a fully defeated sigh. Why was she still here? Why was it that she can have her husband taken from her so many times, and her still be here to feel the pain over and over again? Was this simply Kami's humor? Was this karma? Had she done something terrible in her past life to feel such agony? Her stomach turned in knots again, while her chest developed a small stabbing pain.

"Why am I still here?"

Why was it her husband that was always being taken away? If it was her that was terribly wrong, was it not fair to take her instead of Goku? He had saved the world so many times while she simply sat on the side lines, and scolded him when he returned. She had hidden her son from the very life her husband had grown up with; tried to keep him from all the fighting. Where did that get her? She sighed heavily, pulled her legs to her chest, and wrapped her arms around her legs in a hugging position while her chin rested upon her knees.

"Mom!"

Her son. Gohan was now the most important person in her life. She was the last thing she had left of Goku; his innocence, his smile, his care, everything had been reflected upon his son. Her eyes closed tightly, while her tears slid down her cheeks. She knew he was looking for her; her hearing picking up the child's footsteps below, searching room after room. She sobbed silently.

"Why wasn't it me?"

Surely Goku would have been better suited now for raising Gohan. He had grown up a strong warrior by living on his own, and her teachings apparently had been the cause of his death. Maybe if she had let her son train with his father more; maybe if she hadn't been so hard when Gohan trained with Piccolo. Her forehead met her knees while her body began to tremble. If she hadn't yelled so much; if she hadn't been so strict.

"It should have-"

"Mom? Are you up there?"

Her son's voice interrupted her mid sentence, bringing a halt to her own cries, while her head rose from her knees. She heard the steps reach the ladder that was just around the corner, while quickly attempting to rub her eyes.

"Yes. Yes Gohan, I'm right here," Chi-Chi quickly announced, while she attempted to regain her composure, reaching for the candle light and quickly brushing a cobweb from her face that she had currently ran into somewhere along the line. Gohan reached the attic; peaking his head through first, before pulling his body through the hole. He caught sight of his mother right away, smiling warmly to her.

"What are you doing up here?"

The boy was always curious, Chi-Chi knew. His mind always went beyond the box, which was why she was proud when he himself had said he wanted to become a scholar. Her heart instantly pained at the thought, making her breathing falter. A quick strand removal from her field of view would tilt her head to the side while her mind quickly conjured up an excuse.

"I-I was just … going through some of the photo albums."

"Oh…"

Disappointment? It sounded like it. Disappointment because Chi-Chi had just reminded him of his father. He had been there when he had died; he fought along side him. She should have been by her husband's side. Until death to us part; was that not the vow she had taken? They would be together to the end. No, there was no end. Simply a removal of the one man in her life that could tear her from the pain she felt inside herself right now.

"Are you okay?"

Curiosity. Chi-Chi blinked those ebony hues of hers, while she quickly patted her chest, letting out a light cough.

"Of course," she quickly assured her child. "Just all this dust isn't doing any good for my lungs."

The child seemed to only nod, though continued to stare at the woman a moment. After a battle of silence, the woman shifted her gaze to the floor, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

"I bet you're starving. I should get dinner ready."

That seemed to ease the tension; the stomach of the young child growling loudly at the sounds of food. Chi-Chi would let out a hesitant chuckle, and Gohan followed suit. The black haired teen turned from the attic, and headed back down the ladder, toward the living room while he would wait for his mother to start her cooking. Chi-Chi followed, though paused as she looked back to the chest that held the albums. Her lips were thinned to a line; not smiling nor frowning. Her eyes removed themselves from the chest, and back down the ladder, to feed the only thing that mattered to her in life; her son.

oOoOoOoOo

Author's Notes: This will be one of several stories that will be running along side each other; parts to the Pride of Saiya-jins Collection. Broken is through the eyes of Chi-Chi, while Hero Of The Day is through the eyes of Gohan. There shall be a few more stories running around this time, though I do not have titles for them, nor do I have them fully prepared just yet. Keep an eye out for them, however, and thanks for reading.


End file.
